


Well, if it will help Harry...

by semaphoredrivethru



Series: Drabbles and Flash Fiction [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-10
Updated: 2004-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru





	Well, if it will help Harry...

Dumbledore sighed, quill held in hand, and looked at the blank parchment. What to write? Should he lie about brave last words? Should he tell the unvarnished truth? How their son soiled himself as his last act?  


No, of course he wouldn’t. But he could tell them how their son had torn past the barrier the others had made with their bodies, how he had rushed in, despite knowing there likely was no chance he’d be able to say a proper goodbye to the girl who chased after him, screaming his name. He could tell them how their son had shoved Harry Potter aside, gladly taking the fatal curse that would have lost them the war. He could tell them how their son had saved his friend’s life at the cost of his own.  


He sighed again.  


_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,_ he wrote, _I regret to inform you..._  



End file.
